kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 543
Battle 543 is titled "Long Lasting Battle" Summary A shout is heard from Ryōzanpaku and Sakaki is seen punching Christopher Eclair and calling him an "idiot" to Christopher's surprise. Sakaki asks why he did not bring Shigure back with them, though Christopher explains that it was difficult enough to escape with Kenichi and Miu. While Christopher laments working as "an ally of justice" he is thanked by Kenichi and Miu, which made him excitedly ask them to be his disciples and he is angrily struck by Sakaki. Kenichi wonders how Shigure is doing and Christopher simply replies that she is probably dead. Explaining that their opponents had no qualms killing them, he seemed to be mocking but he respectfully says that Shigure had already resolved to offer her life to ensure their escape. Kenichi blames himself for causing such trouble for Shigure, though he is corrected by Akisame. Akisame says that Shigure was naive and entirely to blame: she had gone in for personal reasons and had involved her two disciples without investigating the opponents. Sakaki is angered by Akisame's words and says that he is too relaxed, with Akisame replying that they would need to calmly think of how to respond. Christopher exclaims that they should slaughter the enemies, telling Ryōzanpaku to have the resolve to "fight to the death". Akisame says that they are Katsujinken users to the core and insist that they would never kill. However he is shown to be angered and adds that "...once we're through with them, they'll wish they were dead", and he breaks his calligraphy pen and table (he acts embarassed at the sudden outburst). Sakaki comments that even the calm Akisame has been flustered by the situation. Ma Kensei solemnly adds that with all that's happened it is clear that the Elder's delayed return is Yami's doing. There is an explosion on the island where Hayato Fūrinji and Ōganosuku Yogi are fighting, and the two are shown fighting. Hayato attacks with Furinji Tenkou Ryuujin, a powerful attack but it was dodged by Ōganosuke. Hayato was conserving his energy for that big attack but he observes that the opponent is familiar with his fighting tendencies. On the other hand, the prolonged battle has allowed him to become accustomed to the movements of Ōganosuke's kodachi and he charges in to attack. However Hayato notices a change in the swords' trajectories and evades to parry Ōganosuke's technique, Yogi Kakuha No Tachi. Ōganosuke is amazed that Hayato was able to dodge his attack and Hayato answers the same about Ōganosuke being able to hide his swords' true movements. Though the fight has been going on for many days neither fighter has an advantage over the other, and Hayato believes that whoever loses their concentration first would be defeated. The two fighters sense something in the distance and they take off in different directions. Ōganosuke jumps up and stabs a hawk flying in the sky and Hayato grabs a fox for sustenance (he believes the only difference they can contribute to the fight is their food reserves) saying that it his first animal protein in five days. Hayato prepares to take in as much food as he can before his opponent returns but he sees a mother fox and her child looking at him. He realizes that the fox he captured is still a child and he lets it go, wistfully saying that he still lacks training. At that moment Ōganosuke appears and cleanly cuts through some trees, landing a cut on the Elder's shoulder. Hayato tries to impart some wisdom to Ōganosuke: saying that "impatient individuals tend to leave this world prematurely" as they resume their bout. Characters that Appeared *Kisara Nanjō (cover) *Ikki Takeda (cover) *Kōzō Ukita (cover) *Shio Sakaki *Christopher Eclair *Kenichi Shirahama *Miu Fūrinji *Apachai Hopachai *Kensei Ma *Akisame Kōetsuji *Hayato Fūrinji *Ōganosuke Yogi *Fox Battle(s) *Furinji Hayato vs. Ōganosuke Yogi Chapter Notes Navigation Category:Chapters